


Morning Coffee

by Anonymous



Category: Twitch Streamer RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, NON-GENDERED READER, Oral Sex, Other, RPF, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're zoning out in line at Starbucks when something catches your eye. That guy, sitting at the back table and looking at his phone—doesn't he look a lot like Destiny? No wait, heisDestiny, that streamer you've been watching for who knows how long. You've gotta just go over and say hi, at least.(Destiny/Steven Bonnell x non gender-specified reader bathroom hookup)
Relationships: Destiny | Steven Bonnell/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I scoured the fucking internet and all I found was that shitty joke Vaush/Destiny post on Reddit, so here I am satisfying my own thirst.
> 
> I hope someone gets a nut or two out of this.

It's Wednesday morning, you're tired and about to go to work, and you really need something to pep you up.

You're standing in line at the local Starbucks, zoning out and yawning. You came here a little earlier than usual, so it's not so crowded, and you have a few minutes to spare. You forgot your phone, and with nothing to occupy yourself, you're just looking around the place, people-watching the patrons.

That's when you notice him. That guy sitting at the back table, looking down at his phone. He looks a hell of a lot like that streamer you can't stop watching—Destiny. Maybe it's just the beard, though. After getting your latte, you nonchalantly lurk around the corner and get a closer look at him, and you realize wait, that guy _is_ Destiny. What the hell is he doing in your local Starbucks? Holy shit.

He looks like he's just killing time on his phone. Maybe he's waiting for someone. You've gotta approach him, how often do you get a chance like this? But what the hell are you going to say? “Whoa, are you Destiny? I'm your biggest fan!” Yeah, right. And you forgot your phone, so you can't even ask for a picture.

A couple of dumb pick-up lines cross your mind, all of them involving the word _destiny,_ all of which he's probably heard and ignored before.

You shake your head and decide to stop thinking about it. Worrying about shit like this will stop you from getting anywhere. Just say something, you've got nothing to lose.

Coming around the corner with your latte in hand, you say, “Hey, you're Destiny, right?”

“Huh? Yeah, hey.” He looks up from his phone.

“I just wanted to say I love your stream,” you say, hoping you don't sound like too much of an awkward fan. “I never thought I'd see you here, though. What brings you to town?”

“Oh, just visiting friends,” he replies, lowering his phone.

“Mind if I sit down?” You put your hand on the chair across from him. “Unless you're waiting for someone.”

“Nah, I'm just killing time until my plane. Go ahead.” He drops his phone on the table. “I think I'll get brain cancer if I look at Reddit any more today.”

Wow, perfect opportunity. You slide into the chair across from him, leaning back as you sip at your latte. “No one else here's recognized you?”

“Nah, not here. I'm not like an actual celebrity, thank God. I get waved at occasionally. I guess I just don't go out much.”

“So you don't get like, a special deal at restaurants for being famous?” you say, not very seriously.

He laughs. “I wish. I had to spend just as much on this latte as you did.” He grabs his cup and takes a sip. “You live here?”

You nod, and tell him a bit about yourself and what you do here, and the two of you make a little small talk about the city. After a couple minutes you say, “You're nicer than I thought you'd be.”

He gives you a crooked smile. “Yeah, I'm only a total asshole to morons, believe it or not. I know how to function in society.”

“And here I was getting worried you'd tear me a new one for coming to say hi.”

“Not unless you're into that, dude,” he says, taking another sip of his coffee.

You lean forward in your seat, giving him a little grin. “Maybe I am.”

He gives you a look, face half-hidden behind his coffee cup. “...You're over eighteen, right? This isn't some kind of sting?” His tone is half-joking, but he doesn't seem put off.

“Not unless you're into that, dude,” you shoot back.

“I might be,” he replies, setting down his coffee cup, and now he definitely seems like he's flirting.

“What else might you be into?” you press.

“Brief, noncommittal encounters that are done before I have to get my plane,” he says, and you laugh. His direct nature is a part of the appeal.

“I happen to know the bathrooms here are always very clean, and the handicapped room is pretty big.”

He snorts. “What happens if some handicapped guy has to take a shit?”

“He'll have a short wait, 'cause you won't last that long,” you say with a smirk as you get up from your seat, walking off in the direction of the washroom, tossing your coffee cup in the trash on your way.

Opening the door to the handicapped bathroom, you see it's just as clean as always, and doesn't smell weird or anything. You're not waiting long before the door opens, and Destiny comes into the room after you, locking it behind him. You stand a good inch taller than him, but it's not like that's going to matter once you're on your knees.

“So what do you wanna do?” he asks.

“I just wanna suck you off,” you say, pulling a condom from your pocket, because you're always prepared like that. “We can play it safe, or you can just take my word for it.”

“I like to live dangerously,” he says with only minor sarcasm as he starts unbuckling his belt. “As long as you don't mind oral herpes.”

“...Are you fucking with me?”

“I'm fucking with you. Just suck my dick,” he says, pulling his cock out of his pants—he's already half-hard, like he's getting off on the idea of fucking a stranger in a public bathroom.

You don't need to be told twice. You drop to your knees and grab his hips, hooking your thumbs into his belt loops as you take his full length into your mouth.

It only takes a few good sucks to get him fully hard, and you take it all, enjoying the feeling of him growing in your mouth, until you slide back, drawing your tongue up the underside of his cock, looking up to see his reaction. He lets out a long breath puts one hand over your head, but doesn't force anything. “You like dirty talk?” he asks, and his voice takes on a different tone from his streams, lower and quieter, sending a shiver down your body.

Your lips pop off his dick for a moment just to say, “I told you to tear me a new one,” before sliding back down onto his cock, taking him in until the head hits the back of your throat.

“So you're a slut, huh?” he says, carding his hand through your hair as you start bobbing your head in a rhythm. “You're so ready to get on your knees for me. Have you been thinking about this, or what? Are you one of those fucking perverts who beats it to my streams?”

You moan on his dick, and he seems to like that—you can hear his breathing speeding up, and glancing up at his face, his cheeks are a bit flushed, his lips parted as his tongue flicks out to lick them, looking down at you.

“Yeah, you're definitely one of those perverts, desperate for my cock. Look at you sucking like a thirsty whore. Too bad I can't take you back with me to service me whenever I feel like it. You'd love to be my cum dump, wouldn't you?”

His hot cock throbs in your throat, and you take him down all the way until your nose is buried in his pubic hair. He tastes like sweat with a faint edge of precum, and his hand on your head starts to grip your hair as his hips rock gently into your mouth.

“You have no trouble just taking the whole thing like a fucking champ, huh, best cocksucker in town. You want my cum that bad? You want me to shoot my hot load down your throat, you whore?”

Your answer is to slip one hand under the elastic of his boxers, moving to touch his balls, and he adjusts his stance a bit so you can cup them, stroking as you suck his cock. You can feel them tightening as you pump your mouth over his dick, and you can tell he's close. His hips move more aggressively, shoving back into your throat hard enough that you almost choke, but you've got this, and your lips are tightly wrapped around the base of his length when he shudders and comes straight down the back of your throat with a little gasp, one hand fisted in your hair.

Once he's relaxed his grip, you pull off his dick, wiping the back of your mouth with your hand. Destiny with his cock out and still hard, face flushed as he gives you _that_ look is a sight you'd thought you'd only see in your wildest fantasies.

“You want me to return the favor?” he says as he tucks himself back in his pants.

You're about to answer yes when you suddenly realize something very important. “Shit. I'd love to, but I'm actually late for work. And somehow, I don't think my boss will buy the excuse 'I was busy fucking an internet celeb in a Starbucks bathroom.' But thanks for the dirty talk. It was good. You should start an OnlyFans.”

He laughs. “Thanks for the career advice. You wanna give me your handle? I'm sure I'll see you again on stream.”

“Nah,” you say as he unlocks the door behind him. “I'm gonna make a cool and mysterious exit. Feel free to talk about your wild bathroom hookup on stream, more fodder for my spank bank later.”

“All right, if you're into that,” he says, opening the bathroom door for you. “See you.”

Walking out the bathroom door, with the taste of Destiny's cum lingering in your mouth like a delicious, salty latte, you feel energized to face your day.


End file.
